Momoringo
|FirstApp= |Race=Tuffle |Gender=Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Martial Artists Career Criminal |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Momoringo (桃林檎 Momoringo) is a Tuffle from Universe 11 and a career criminal. Her name is a reference to both Peach and Apple as translated by Google Translator. Appearance Momoringo is the tallest Tuffle amongst the Tournament Fighters at 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament - being 6'5" and has an athletic build. She has black hair and green eyes while wearing a white striped black leather jacket with black yoga pants, and dark blue flats. Personality Momoringo is a kleptomaniac and savant individual. She is known to be erratic and a foodie. She prides herself of being one of the only criminals to allude the Pride Troopers. Despite her erratic behaviour - Momoringo cares about her friends enough to not use her Full Power. Biography Background Momoringo is a career criminal who has worked from Netarine and Gorin in the past at separate times, however, she has never been caught by the Pride Troopers. Dragon Ball Advanced Momoringo takes part in the Redemption Round and faces off against Netarine. Resulting in a small battle between the partners in crime. Momoringo reveals that she has never been captured by the Pride Troopers. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blasts - The basic form of ki. *Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki. *Food Magic - Momoringo uses food-based magic attacks as the main form of combat. **Carrot Bang Bang - Launches a carrot as a missile at her opponent which then explode. **Peach Shot - Momoringo conjures a Peach and uses her slingshot launch it at his opponent which then a beam of magical energy bursts out of the peach while her opponent has her guard down. **Nectarine Beam - Momoringo creates an orange/yellow energy sphere and fires a stream of nectarines at her opponent which explode on contact. ***Double Nectarine Beam - A two-handed version fired in opposite directions. **Onion Sawblades - Momoringo creates a yellow/red energy sphere in both of her hands and generates several sawblade-shaped yellow onion slices with her right side energy sphere and purple onion slices with left side energy sphere, and launches them at her opponent with enough force to save the corner pillars of the Cell Games Arena on Floor 3 in the Timespace Rift and even dices the Mountainous Floating Island below. **Exploding Molten Chocolate Wave - Momoringo inhales resulting in a brown energy sphere generating over her mouth before exhaling releasing a gigantic tidal wave of hot melted chocolate. **Boiling Bacon Flash - Momoringo's eyes glow pink as fires multiple pieces of bacon as a stream as means to distract her opponent as the attack does nothing except burn her opponent. **White Bar Assault - She raises her left fist and places it over her right shoulder as she generates white chocolate bars between her fingers and throws them at her opponent. After snapping her fingers - the chocolate bars explode in a large fiery explosion. **Gummi Snakes - Momoringo drops fragments of energy around the battlefield in order to someone a swarm of mobile gummi snakes. Any section of them that is damaged will explode. ***Toxic Flame Breath - Momoringo's Gummi Snakes are able to exhale a jet of toxic flames at her opponent to cause heavy damage including poison damage. Equipment *Slingshot - Momoringo carries around a Slingshot around with him. Category:Female Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly